Nemesis (rosal)
Guild Status Currently this Guild is DISBANDED as of February 10th, 2007 History It has been a year since the six mighty Dofus have disappeared. Once sacred relics kept religiously apart so as to not break the equilibrium of the eleveuniverse. Adventurers from the 12 tribes of Amakna have emptied into the rich lands of Amakna constantly searching for these holy icons, but no word has come of there whereabouts. In this time Bonta and Brakmar have furiously continued their war of 'Light and Dark'. Unbeknownst to Brakmar, a sacred group of Bonta cherubs was formed on the 24th of October, six years after the 2nd Millenium. This elite group of Cherubim angels are known only in name as 'Nemesis' and are founded and led by Dreylon and -Beer-. They have vowed to change the tide of the Holy War forever and bring the Sacred Dofus' back to the exotic lands of Amakna. You may not see us, but we are out there. We are Nemesis. The Council of Nemesis: The Council of Nemesis is currently composed of two of the finest and most devout members. Dreylon and -Beer-, co-leaders. In guild Elections are held to appoint the other members of 'The Council' by natural consensus and as such they now represent us and are in the highest positions of honor. There are whispered rumors, however, that there may be a promotion of someone who has shown themselves to be loyal, trustworthy, and true to Nemesis quite soon... Member Expectations: We, the members of Nemesis, recognize that Dofus is full of many rude, inconsiderate players who play Dofus simply to take out their aggressions. Nemesis was founded by Dreylon and -Beer- to counteract this trend, and now, we hope to house those who believe wholeheartedly in politeness, good sportsmanship, and friendship. All members/applicants/recruits of Nemesis are expected to uphold these views. We expect all of our members to wish players good luck in Perceptor fights and aggressions, and to not be poor sportsmen if they lose. We do not abuse newbies, scam players, or put up with one of our own members being abused or scammed. We are a team of individuals with different personalities who try our best not to offend each other and offer our friendship through Dofus. Nemesis' intention is to be a breath of fresh air for like-minded people who need a better game environment than what's offered from the often hot-headed young acting players; a place to relax, chat with friends, and treat Dofus as what it is: a game. Requirements: * P2P (Pay to play)or will be pay to play within a week. * At least level 40. * Respectful of others, and open to constructive feedback. * Active. Its a critical key in our mission to remain close and achieve our goals. * Strong character build. Non-viable builds such as bluff ecaflips and intelligence ::Sadidas are not helpful in mid-to-end game, for the character them self or the guild as a whole.